User talk:Supersmashbrosdude
i respect u for reminding me about the subject, but the thing is they were on my user page but wen i took them off i forgot to delete them so i will get right on it.... and if i were admin i would give u a rewrd for this....keep up the good work... ;) --CL-Wael, The Admiral Guardian of Diffence 05:32, 6 April 2008 (EDT) oh ya, I LIKE GREEN TOO! --CL-Wael, The Admiral Guardian of Diffence 06:57, 6 April 2008 (EDT) Elisabeth Delmas Hello, and welcome. Thank you for contributing, but please do not add opinions to articles in the future. Thank you. Happy editing! Cheers, CL-Night (talk) 19:00, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :Actually, calling the character "arrogant" is considered an opinion because it is not hard fact. Sorry. Cheers, CL-Night (talk) 19:05, 8 April 2008 (EDT) ::Sorry, but it is still an opinion. Someone somewhere probably thinks she isn't arrogant. Cheers, CL-Night (talk) 19:11, 8 April 2008 (EDT) judjing by the recent changes list u saw that i was using automatic revert, so y wer u using maual? that will confuse us both. --CL-Wael, The Admiral Guardian of Diffence 14:39, 11 April 2008 (EDT) i have already blocke him/her so all I'' will say to admin is to put up the shield again. --CL-Wael, The Admiral Guardian of Diffence 14:50, 11 April 2008 (EDT) childish, yet one of three this week.--CL-Wael, The Admiral Guardian of Diffence 15:02, 11 April 2008 (EDT) Restored Sorry about deleting the page. ''Cheers, CL-Night (talk) 19:30, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :(: Cheers, CL-Night (talk) 19:37, 11 April 2008 (EDT) Skid! guess what?! for ur latley large amounts of edits, u have be come the second existing SKID!!!!!!! --CL-Wael, The Admiral Guardian of Diffence 13:13, 16 April 2008 (EDT) super smash bros brawl THAT GAME IS AWESOME!!!!!!!! i played it on wii on the weekend and i love it!! especially cook kirby ^-^ also i beat my bro on wii boxing >=)CL-YumiRulz 09:44, 21 April 2008 (EDT) Yes, but I beat her at tennis. Fifteen times. Also, Sonic & Bowser are AWESOME!!! I love GIGA-BOWSER the most. CL-Kremzeek!Tell me stuff 10:33, 21 April 2008 (EDT) wats with the pic? --CL-Wael, The Admiral Guardian of Diffence 13:42, 21 April 2008 (EDT) i meanthe alligence pic.--CL-Wael, The Admiral Guardian of Diffence 10:50, 22 April 2008 (EDT) TORTERRA PWNS!!!!!!!!! CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence (Yak to me here!/ ) complain here 15:11, 27 April 2008 (EDT) SECOND BEST CODE LYOKO WIKI the rules clearly say u are not allwoed to be a member in another wiki, u can get banned for that, fix it or u might b banned for a day or so. ok? please dont htink i sound harsh im just in a bad mood. --CL-Wael, The Admiral Guardian of Diffence 14:51, 8 May 2008 (EDT) Reverting Thankee kindly. [[User:CL-Bfahome|CL-'Bfahome!']] tEh GuArDiAn (Comlink/ ) :I agree. Unfortunately, that's not quite as easy as it sounds. :/ [[User:CL-Bfahome|CL-'Bfahome!']] tEh GuArDiAn (Comlink/ ) ::Well what if they suddenly become active again? I don't really know what to do. : [[User:CL-Bfahome|CL-'Bfahome!']] tEh GuArDiAn (Comlink/ ) RE: Delete Image The wiki won't let me delete the image, there seems to be an internal error - CL-Scyphozoa 20:49 (GMT) 10th May 2008 no i dont then he will have 11 votes while the rest have 10! are u even good in math?!?!!? --CL-Wael, The Admiral Guardian of Diffence 11:32, 14 May 2008 (EDT) i made hat thing cuase someusers did not vote for all users but only for some...and if u actually did any calculations every body only has to vote for the people who voted for them so u want me to vote for the wrong people! if i voted for D33 he will get 11 votes while we get 10....and i dint say u werent good in math i asked u if u were good in math. --CL-Wael, The Admiral Guardian of Diffence 01:29, 15 May 2008 (EDT) RE: Updates I can change the featured article however i do not know how to change the notices at the header. - CL-Scyphozoa 18:36 (GMT) 3rd July 2008 that was fast!--CL-Wael, The Admiral Guardian of Diffence 10:10, 6 July 2008 (PDT) your reply! i only fixed the protection 10 minutes ago!--CL-Wael, The Admiral Guardian of Diffence 10:24, 6 July 2008 (PDT) im always on at night...and yes it is night wer i am now. --CL-Wael, The Admiral Guardian of Diffence 10:27, 6 July 2008 (PDT) OKIDOKI!--CL-Wael, The Admiral Guardian of Diffence 23:29, 16 July 2008 (PDT) Hey your face reminds me of an autum squas XD--'Wassup!'!-'D33DeeD33Guy' '''Is a SuperComputer!!??...R.I.P. Dad 01:18, 9 September 2008 (PDT)